The Beast You've Made Of Me
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: AU: Caroline was originally a werewolf and became Klaus' first hybrid after he came back to town. 'She enjoyed the power and the ability to beat Damon up for what he did, but the curse sucked. And she couldn't get out of it. Until Klaus came back into town.'


**AU: Caroline was originally a werewolf and became Klaus' first hybrid after he came back to town**

**This was originally a drabble series on Tumblr, but people have asked for a one shot and a one shot they shall have! I finetuned what I had and added on some more to give it a satisfying (I think) end. **

* * *

Caroline's mother and father had never told her about the curse before it was too late, that the Forbes family were werewolves. They never told her that if you were a descendant of William Forbes, the first sheriff of Mystic Falls, you were cursed. They never told her that if you then killed a person, you would be trapped by the moon forevermore and go through rippling pain every full moon to become a beast that was the hatred in your heart. Maybe it was because they never imagined they would have to cross that bridge, they never imagined that their baby girl would run a man over, killing him almost instantly. Even if it had been due to her losing control of the car because she was writhing in pain from the Gilbert device. A man was dead and the curse was broken. Bill Forbes had rushed to his daughter's bedside at the hospital and her mother wept for the perils that lay ahead for their girl.

She hated being a werewolf with all her heart. Being stuck in that eternal loop of waiting for the next full moon. Her dad got her through most of her first transformation, doped her up on pain medication but it didn't do anything except make her giggle incessantly until the pain began. Caroline was able to adapt to the pain but she still hated the monthly ritual of disappearing into the old jail and coming back out at dawn in different clothes, having torn hers to shreds in the night. There was not only the physical pain but the emotional pain. She was the supernatural now, and she would never be normal. Elena looked at her differently and the vampires in town never trusted her not to bite them or scratch their eyes. She enjoyed the power and the ability to beat Damon up for what he did, but the curse sucked. And she couldn't get out of it.

Until Klaus came back into town.

He'd discovered that Elena was still alive and laid siege on the school during Prank Night, demanding to know why his hybrids had been dying instead of completing the transformation when Bonnie, Caroline and the rest of the gang arrived in the gym. Caroline swallowed thickly at the pain those poor werewolves had gone through only to bleed out or be killed out of mercy from the Original. Everyone knew that Klaus would kill them all if he didn't have an answer, and Bonnie couldn't give them. Bonnie had no idea what to do without killing Elena, but she was put to work instantly to figure out what was happening so Klaus could decide whether to kill Elena or not. Caroline offered to help her, as did Tyler. However the hybrid seemed to know that Bonnie would lag or get out of it, trick him again but then hide Elena anyway that they had the first time, so he hatched a quick plan to insure that Bonnie produced results that worked in his favour.

Caroline didn't have time to react or even scream as he grabbed her from behind, hooking one arm around her waist. She elbowed him in the torso and whimpered, scared for her life. Instead of scolding her, he shushed in her ear where his lips were obscenely close. He explained the issue that every time he tried to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they died horribly and painfully. Caroline tried to stop squirming, scared he would just kill her there and then but instea he bit into his wrist and forced his blood down her throat. Caroline tried to force the ruby liquid out and pushed out his arm with all her strength, screaming around his flesh. It took a few seconds of resistance but she had his blood in her system. Klaus removed his wrist and put a hand over her hand to make sure she didn't spit it back out, soothing her once more. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for dear Caroline's sake, you better hurry." He announced before snapping her neck. She fell to the floor, dead and in transition to become a hybrid.

* * *

When Caroline woke up, she was in the science lab, lying on a table. She casually wondered why anyone would think that would be a comfortable place to put her, because her back was now killing. Jeremy was standing over her, though he hadn't been there before when she'd died and Klaus' sister was sitting on a table in the corner with a phone, watching something intently. "What happened to me? What's going on? Jeremy? Why are you even here?" Caroline asked frantically as she sat up, cricking her neck that had healed. Jeremy looked worried for his friend as she tried to figure out what was going on and Rebekah smirked at the girl's pain. "Jeremy…what happened? Why do I feel funny?" She asked, looking herself over.

"My brother's turning you into a hybrid." Rebekah announced unsympathetically before Jeremy could break it to her slowly, looking at the phone once and smirking. "You might just be his first successful one, if your witch figures out what to do to stop you keeling over. But you're pretty, maybe he'll take mercy and kill you before you bleed out or die slowly and painfully. Doubt it." She added. Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at herself once more, trying to see any difference in her physical body. Nothing. She began to panic then and looked over at Jeremy for confirmation. He just shook his head. She didn't want to die. Not yet. Caroline put her hands up to cover her face and prayed Bonnie would figure something out to save her.

* * *

"Drink this, love. Elena's blood, the Original witch gave us a hint." Klaus announced, sauntering into the room and handing Caroline a vial of blood, which she turned her nose up at and refused to take from him. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and motioned to Rebekah, who grabbed Jeremy and put her hands on his skull as if she was about to crack his neck. Caroline felt a wave of pain and grabbed onto the desk, having stood up a couple moments ago. Klaus shushed her again and Rebekah tightened her grip visibly on the Gilbert brother. Jeremy wouldn't survive that sort of injury like Caroline could. Elena would hate her forever if she allowed her brother to die for being so stubborn. But she just pursed her lips as Klaus handed her the vial once more.

"Screw you." She hissed, though her words became less angry in her agony.

Klaus chuckled at this and leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. The blood smelt surprisingly enticing but Caroline still wanted to retch at the idea of drinking blood, her natural born instincts as a werewolf. She had never liked vampires. "If you don't feed, sweetheart, you'll die anyway. So you might as well give it a shot." He explained, offering the vial once more to the young blonde, who was trying to fight the pain that rippled through her body. Fat tears rolled down Caroline's cheeks and she gritted her teeth once more. He sighed heavily. "And if it doesn't work, I promise to make your death painless as possible. I hate seeing someone like you in pain like this." He commented. Caroline didn't know what that meant.

She looked at Jeremy, who Rebekah still had captive, and he gave her a supportive look. Feed or die. Caroline reluctantly took the vial from between his fingers and looked at it with disgust before tipping it into her mouth. It tasted awful and she wanted to spit it straight back out, but forced it down into her body with great difficulty on her part. She heard Jeremy gasped of relief when the Original sister let him go and he fell to the floor, but only just before the transformation properly began to take its toll. Caroline screamed in pain and fell the floor, writhing like she would if she was transforming. Klaus knelt beside her and watched as her eyes went yellow and she began to cup her mouth in pain. Her fangs were coming in now it seemed, at least she wasn't dying. Caroline screamed once more and then the pain subsided. She took in a long breath and felt her fangs, the point digging into her thumb. The first turned hybrid.

"Atta girl. Welcome to freedom. Enjoy your stay." He told her with a smirk. In some way, Caroline could not help but agree.

* * *

When Klaus didn't induct Caroline into his little hybrid army and let her return to her normal life, to school and her friends, she was grateful to say the absolute least. She didn't fancy being forced to be his little servant like all the rest of them were and be dragged all over earth. He stayed in the town anyways, and kept popping up every now and again in their lives like he had some sort of right. When Stefan stole his coffins and ordered his hybrids out of town forever because they were such abominations, Caroline became extremely worried her head would roll by the end of the day. It was no secret that Stefan absolutely hated the hybrids and that included Caroline, so he probably wanted her dead too. Especially when Stefan kidnapped Elena in order to get them out of the town, if his ex-girlfriend wasn't safe, who was?

Thankfully Klaus negotiated that Caroline stay in town as normal, promising she wouldn't be any trouble to Elena and her mystery gang; Stefan explained that the Original didn't want to disrupt her life. She felt thankful, not wanting to leave her mother and uproot her entire life because Stefan had a hatred for the hybrids. He hated her. That was obvious. To half of them, she was just a brighter shade of the same stain. She knew in her heart that if she turned to Team Klaus in any way, they'd behead her or rip her heart out before she could blink. That's why she distanced herself from her creator and focused on her real life outside of the Supernatural, like graduating high school and organizing school dances, going to college.

Caroline was glad when Jeremy was shipped off to Denver, it safer for him to be away from the Original and the vampires and all this nonsense before he became collateral damage like she had been. At least that's what she told her friends as her reason to be glad to see Jeremy leave. The real reason was much more selfish and fear driven. Caroline had been watching for weeks now as the younger Gilbert somehow became attuned to the way of destroying hybrids like herself. His abilities to kill them so easily made her physically sick sometimes. The first time she saw the heart torn from a hybrid's chest by Damon Salvatore, the guy who hated her for her ability to poison him, she woke in the night, screaming in fear at a dream of Damon smirking as he tugged her heart from her chest. Her mother understood her terror and held her daughter like she had the night Caroline had learnt of the Forbes curse. The dream continued for a few more days before disappearing. Only to be replaced by visions of Jeremy cutting her head off. Once he was gone, her subconscious relaxed and she enjoyed her eighteenth birthday in peace with her friends.

She hadn't even noticed the velvet jewelry box sitting on her bedside table until she got in on her birthday. Caroline could have sworn that it hadn't been there when she ate her cupcake before school or when she woke up. The tag told her that it was from Klaus, and she rolled her eyes. Probably trying to buy her affections so she would jump ship and join his army, she thought to herself as she popped open the slim box to reveal a bracelet. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but Caroline snapped the box shut and put it deep into her drawer so nobody would see it.

* * *

When the invitation to the ball that Klaus and his siblings were hosting landed on Caroline's doorstep, accompanied by the charming note and beautiful, obviously expensive dress from Klaus, she had had enough. Caroline knew she had to talk to him about what was happening between them, whatever it might be. Why was he favouring her so much? Did he expect something from her in return for the gifts he sent? Was he trying to buy her out? She never showed him any loyalty, she hated him as much as she hated being a werewolf. It was true that she was grateful that she didn't have to sneak away to the Forbes jail every full moon and destroy another set of clothes, that she didn't have to go through the pain unless she wanted to. But she hated the blood, it made her want to gag but she drank enough to keep her alive and strong and never from source, only from blood bags which Elena stole from the Salvatores' stash whenever she could. Caroline hated to ask a favour from a vampire. They always came to collect.

At the time the invitation came, the rest of the hybrids were out of town still so none of them got an invite to the Originals' ball. Stefan would have ripped their hearts had they tried to come back into the boundaries of Mystic Falls. Elena tried to warn her away after she found out about the note, implying that she had important things to do at the ball and Caroline was a liability. If anything, it only fueled Caroline's need to go to the ball. She needed to speak to him and now seemed the perfect time to bring it up. Thankfully, he wanted to talk to her too. But before she could ask for their privacy, he asked her to dance. Elena gave them a look as they waltzed and he told her that he was sorry about her father's death two days earlier, which Caroline had been moping about since. Her father had hated that she'd been turned into a hybrid but had confidence that she would see it through and come out the other side just as lovely as she was to begin with, like she had as a werewolf.

The moment they were alone, she began the interrogation. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked quickly as they walked into the room full of paintings. He furrowed his brow at her curiously and tilted his head, not understanding her question. Caroline decided to elaborate as they came to stand in front of a painting she recognized in some way from an art history textbook. "I mean, every one of your hybrids has lives and families but you didn't have any issues uprooting them and inducting them into your little army. Why me? Why didn't you send me away when Stefan wanted us gone?" She asked as she looked down at the sketches that were scattered on the desk. She couldn't believe she'd referred to the hybrids as 'us'. No it was her, and them. She would never be like them, all obedient and willing to this life. He smirked.

"Because you're my favourite." He told her simply as she picked a sketch up delicately with her gloved hands, admiring the art and making a note to ask whether he was the one to draw it. She looked up with a bewildered look and replaced the paper.

"Because I'm your first one right?" She guessed with a sigh. Caroline was getting special treatment for being the first hybrid not to die in transition, a fact she was grateful for but it made her feel a bit sad and underwhelmed. She didn't know what answer she wanted from the Original hybrid, but that answer had been a disappointment. Being the first one to chug down Elena's blood wasn't that much of an achievement. He chuckled and brushed his fingers against the sketch she'd just examined and picked it up. She knitted her brow at his humored expression, not sure what could be so hilarious. "What's funny?" She asked gently, tilting her head and beginning to get annoyed with the hybrid.

"That's not even close to the answer, love." He promised. "You could be a hybrid or a werewolf or a vampire or a human and you'd still be my favourite." Klaus added with a smirk, before beginning out the room and leaving Caroline more confused and excited to know than before.

* * *

Caroline began to feel differently towards Klaus after that night of seeing his charm and sweetness, the knowledge that he was a monster wasn't completely turned off, but she remembered what she thought about herself when she'd first turned into a wolf. Caroline had cried onto her mother's shoulder that she was a monster, an abomination and only her mother's words were enough to convince her that she was not a monster. That same mother had been worried not repulsed when Caroline admitted that Klaus had turned her into a hybrid, but she had still helped her daughter get blood bags and help. It was easier to look past Klaus' monster side when she was the same species of him, they were both the same type of monster now. Two of a kind.

She hadn't even noticed her shift in attitude towards the hybrid since the night he had proclaimed her his favourite. Had she sat down and spoken to Stefan, he would have told her that she was sired to Klaus and that her new feelings were stemming from the wolf instinct to protect and care for her alpha. Caroline had always been the only werewolf in Mystic Falls, so she was new to the concept of werewolf society and its bonds within a pack. Being the only other werewolf in town now his hybrids had been sent away, Caroline and Klaus were a pack of their own, she figured. The thought made her smile. It sounds strangely comforting to have a pack of her own. She hated being an omega wolf. The sire bond began to affect her in ways she didn't even think about. Things that affected Klaus now made her think and feel. Things that normally wouldn't have even affected her as a werewolf.

When she heard that Finn was dead, she was sad in her heart. Sage and Finn had been in love and Finn had never done anything to hurt anyone in their group, so why had they stuck the white oak stake in his chest? Caroline couldn't believe what hypocritical and dangerous idiots they were being. She decided to go see if Klaus was okay, losing his big brother must be hard on him. She didn't knock on the door, she just walked straight in. Kol and Elijah had been gone for some time, and Rebekah had decided to vamoose after learning about Finn's death and her skills as a torturer were no longer needed. Damon had been delivered home safely hours ago. Klaus was alone in the house with a bottle of whiskey when she poked her head around the door. He didn't look up, he was staring into the fire. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" He asked her quietly.

"I...don't know." She admitted, walking around so she was standing in front of him and looking down on him with pity. He looked so sad, the big bad wolf with tears in his eyes. She hadn't thought that him and Finn even cared about each other that much, but it was evident from the sight before her that the brotherly love was still deep rooted in the hybrid. Caroline sighed and sat next to him slowly to make sure it was okay. He showed no obvious distaste to her sitting beside him and instead offered the bottle of whiskey, the amber contents squishing around in the bottle as she did. Caroline took the bottle and swallowed a big gulp of the liquid, shaking her head to get it down her throat. Klaus chuckled and took a sip of his own. "I guess wanted you to make sure you didn't feel alone. I guess being a hybrid does that to me." She explained with a sigh.

"Your concern for me is touching, but I thought you would be with the others. You are on their side after all. I imagine you would very much to see me gone." He told her with an almost smirk. Caroline sighed heavily and took his hand off his knee, holding it in both of hers. She had been thinking it over the last couple of days, and judging on her friend's behavior towards the Originals, she wasn't sure that she wanted any part of their group anymore. Now that it had been revealed that the bloodline died with the Original, she knew that if it was revealed that they weren't in Klaus' bloodline, they would still kill him and her in the process. They would sacrifice her for his death, when he had not done worthy of that want. Looking back, Caroline had seen that his obsession with the curse and lack of love over the years had caused his behavior and they had got in the way.

"We hybrids have to stick together right?" She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Look, leave the town before it's too late and they decide to take their chance. You or your brothers or Rebekah could end up dead as victim to their blind hatred of what they can't understand. You can go anywhere in the world, why stay here when you can just leave Elena to carry on the line? In 500 years, a new doppelganger will appear and you can use her blood." She told him in a soft, pleading tone. She wanted him out, she wanted him to be happy and safe with his family. Klaus considered the idea and took another gulp of whiskey, trying to figure for a eighteen year old had laid out a better plan than any he'd had in the last few weeks. Precautions would have to be made to make sure Elena did in fact continue the line but Klaus could send someone to check up on her every few years. The Salvatores were easier compelled away from the girl and that would be the end of that that for everyone. It might just work.

"Will you come with me then, love? If I left tonight, would you follow me?" He asked her softly. After a few seconds, he chuckled. "You think I would go and leave my favourite alone with no hybrid allies?" He asked her softly, his eyes soft on her gaze as she tried to take this on in. Caroline hadn't expected such a response, she hadn't expected him to even consider her plan. She waited a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Yes. I'll come with you, Klaus." Looking back, anyone would be able to tell you that was the moment she jumped ship, she was part of the pack now, like it or not. But Caroline knew that she had jumped into the waters and had began swimming to the new ship the moment she drank Elena's blood and became a hybrid, the first hybrid. Klaus smirked triumphantly and stood up to go make the arrangements. He put the bottle down and pulled Caroline up with one hand, taking her hands in his and squeezing them like she had moments before. "I need to pack a few things, tell my mother where I'm going and that I'll be safe, but I can be ready to get the hell out of here in an hour." She told him with a smile, the excitement building in her bones as she realized that this was it.

Today was the day that she left Mystic Falls and started her new, real life. The thought gave her chills. Klaus nodded and told her that he had some things to do but he would meet her back here in an hour. Caroline nodded and squeezed his hands with a smile, giggling and shaking her head to herself. And with that one moment of spontaneity in her, she pressed her lips to Klaus and wrapped one hand around his neck to keep his close. He was visibly shocked by her gesture but kissed her back just as passionate as she had kissed him in the first place, clearly having no quarrels in their relationship's taking this step. In the next second, she was pressed against the nearest wall and his hands were in her hair. Caroline coiled one leg around his hip and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, giving her something to hold onto. "I think we can stay one more night." Klaus told her, lips still against hers as he spoke. Caroline nodded into the kiss and began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, very curious as to whether hybrid sex was an improvement on werewolf sex.


End file.
